Zero no Pioneer
by Shinoki
Summary: In an alternate AKB0048, DES has been successful in their attacks Takamina the 5th is shot down. As Kanata screams out to her, she is summoned through a gate by the Zero The Zero is a failure of a mage and noble, but she is not as she seems Now, will this Takamina become another Void familiar or will she be able to unlock a certain secret about the Center Novae...
1. Chapter 1

"Takamina-san!"

A large barrage of bullets came flying towards me. Never in my time as Takahashi Minami the 5th have I ever been in such a situation where it was obvious that I was going to die.

Shinonome Kanata, a bright red-haired girl who aspired to become Takahashi Minami just like I had screamed in despair as I was hit by the numerous bullets.

Simply mouthing the words, _I'm sorry_, I fell. My dying mic-saber still gripped tightly by my hand was the only thing left. I don't know why, but sometime ago, I feel that the Kirara had already stopped shining. Maybe, that is the effect of the beginning of the end of my life.

How strange, I wonder what will await an AKB member at the end of life, especially one that had been shot down by DES in the middle of a concert.

_I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière_

I might just be hearing things now. Even if I am, how strange.

"Takamina-san!" Kanata cried out unwilling to believe that I had been shot down. It was obvious that Tsubasa-san has given up on me. I don't blame her. It would be the best thing if all the other members could be safe.

_in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers_

Well, in the end, I will be Takahashi Minami.

_following my fate_

Even after this strange light swallows me, I wonder what will happen. I wonder what will await at the end of my song.

_summon a familiar_

* * *

A group of strange teens were gathered in a courtyard in what seemed to be a large castle in the Middle Ages. They were wearing what would be considered a plain private school uniform, but all were wearing a black colored mantle. It was as if they were cosplayers acting out mages. No, actually, those children were not fake, but real mages.

They were in the middle of a sacred ritual called the Springtime Familiar Summoning. All of the students had already summoned their familiar, except for one girl.

Louise Franciose le Blanc De la Valliere, a petite girl with long pink-blonde hair was holding a wand, concentrating with all her might to successfully summon a familiar after repeated failures. The other students stood back a bit in a fear, but they still laughed at her among the crowds.

Many insults such as,

"The Zero might as well summon an Earthworm. No wait, that's also impossible."

"She might not even be a noble."

"Such a kid, it's because of her family's power that she's even here."

"Talentless, that's why she's the _Zero_"

With the extreme pressure from her peers, Louise concentrated very hard.

_I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar._

She softly whispered her chant out loud as she closed her eyes.

As a surge of magical power came through the gate, Louise opened her eyes expecting a somewhat weak, but still successful familiar summoning. Waiting for something to happen, Louise stared at the gate that had appeared. That part was successful, but where is her familiar?

They waited for as long as their noble minds allowed them and then it seemed as if she failed again. Louise tightly gripped her wand and prayed silently to the founder for her familiar to come. Unknown if the Founder really did respond or not, a large force came out from the gate that Louise had created.

First came a short girl with long green hair tied up into a ponytail split into two parts. Her eyes were a strangely strong, but dead lemon colored eyes. She wore a slightly bloodstained outfit that was composed of dark colors for the jacket with red and checkered red for the inside and the skirt. She was wearing normal shoes, but she was in a bad state.

Then came the source of her injuries that should have been fatal, the bullets that had yet to hit. The bullets just stopped and dropped onto the floor to the surprise of everyone there.

In Louise's head there was of course much turmoil. She looked towards her kind teacher, Colbert-sensei for a redo, but he just shook his head. The other students jeered at her, saying that she had taken a commoner off the street because she was unable to summon a familiar.

Somewhere in her head, she may have also been thinking like that, but in the end, Louise was a prideful person. Once again asking if she really had to form a contract with the strange commoner, she turned to Colbert-sensei. In the end, she had to.

Without any other choice, she stooped down to her injured familiar.

"A commoner like you should be glad to be my familiar."

Still confused by what happened, the new familiar tilted her head slightly in confusion. Taking no heed of the movement, Louise simply did as the ritual said to do.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar."

Then, the pink girl put her lips on the familiar girl. Louise successfully sealed the contract somehow. The summoned familiar was in a state of shock. It was so shocking that she didn't even notice the runes carving themselves on her forehead.

"So, familiar, what are you supposed to be? Where are you from?"

Louise continued without heeding her familiar at all.

"….Takahashi Minami… No, wait, I'm Arisawa Shiori. I'm human…Sebustar…."

Still in shock, the green haired girl replied. But just as the girl that was Takahashi Minami responded, the injuries from before started to take effect. Her runes glowed brightly as her lemon colored eyes opened widely from the pain.

As uncaring for commoners as most nobles were, Louise realized that here familiar was injured. As Takamina, no, Shiori fainted, Louise called for experienced water mages to heal her familiar. After that action, Shiori blacked out still gripping the now in microphone form mic-saber.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is pitch-black. I can see Yuko, Sayaka, Kojiharu, and everyone else shining brightly as if lighting this place up. They are leaving. They are all walking away from me, leaving me behind, and letting me be swallowed by this darkness. It was as if I did not exist.

Wait, I may already be dead. If I am, I wish that I could at least watch over them. But I guess I am not Takahashi Minami anymore. I'll just be Shiori, that person that I was before I succeeded Takamina's name.

Dreams will be reborn over and over again; I don't think I should worry them too much. I hope they can hear my feelings.

Hmm, am I feeling regret? Well, maybe. Of course, I didn't want to die after all. I wanted to be with those girls and sing together. I wanted to teach Kanata more things and see her succeed me.

There are always things that people who died wanted to do though. I slap myself lightly on the cheeks.

* * *

As her green haired familiar slept in the large bed in her room, the pink-haired master, Louise stared at the strange object that the girl was still gripping tightly despite her injuries that had been healed. Though the girl that seemed to call herself, "Shiori", was already healed by the best water mages in the academy, she was still sleeping quite soundly.

Unlike when the girl was summoned, she was currently wearing a plain white nightgown that a certain dark-haired maid had put on the girl. The girl's hair was let down and that familiar also had her arms covered with bandages. Ever since the time that she blacked out, the girl's familiar runes were glowing. It wasn't as if Louise was losing any magic power to the girl, but it was somewhat disturbing.

Louise curious about her familiar as a failure would be, looked closely at her familiar's face. It may have been at a considerably bad time since Louise was very close to her familiar's face just as the girl started to wake up.

As the light from the familiar runes stopped shining, her lemon colored eyes slowly opened. Shocked at the close proximity of Louise's face, she suddenly moved her head up in surprise. It might have been better not to as both their heads made a *bonk sound when they hit each other.

""Ouch!""

Both of the girls yelped in pain at the same time.

Louise glared at her familiar with teary eyes. Shiori was rubbing her forehead in confusion.

"You stupid familiar, you slept for nearly a week! Don't act confused like that when you're just some weird commoner!"

Despite the fact that Louise's ranting was actually translated from the strange French to Japanese, it was quite obvious that Shiori was extremely confused. She sat up in the bed and Louise got into a more suiting posture, sitting on the side of the bed.

"…Eh?"

"…What do you mean by "Eh?"?!"

Upon being questioned so harshly, former Takamina, Shiori shrank away slightly. Somehow, it was like Sayaka scolding her, but more like a weird child throwing a tantrum.

The longer Shiori acted confused, the angrier the mage seemed. The pink-haired girl grabbed her wand off her study desk and pointed it towards her familiar. She chanted a random spell while aiming at her familiar, expecting an explosion. Shiori of course noticed that it was probably dangerous, but since she technically just recovered, it wasn't so easy to just dodge an explosion in a closed space.

Realizing that her mic-saber was still in her hand, she pressed the button and a flash of light came out. Luckily or not, the mic-saber barely deflected the explosion and a hole opened up in the wall. After that attack, the light from the mic-saber faded. There was no Dualium or Kirara here, so it was not abnormal.

At first Louise was shocked. But after that small moment of shock, she was even more enraged. Shiori noticed and quickly tried to roll away. Once again, Louise aimed her wand. This time she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Once again, Shiori was saved by luck. Well, as her master, Louise wasn't exactly supposed to nearly try to kill her.

Pointing at the door, Louise ordered Shiori, "Familiar, get the door. You do know some manners right?"

At first the green-haired familiar smiled wryly towards her master, but she quickly went to the door anyways. Upon opening the door, the worst thing in the life of Arisawa Shiori and Takamina the 5th basically happened.

"How are you doing Zer-?"

A tall tanned girl with long red hair stood at the door. Both Shiori and the said girl just had to walk into the same direction leading to a tragic happening. Unlike the master and familiar duo, that girl that walked in, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, was well-endowed to a scary point.

That horror may be a bit exaggerated, but it nearly took Shiori's life. As they walked, somehow, due to her short stature for a 21 year old girl, Shiori's head was somehow unintentionally buried in Kirche's breasts. That may not be the worst part yet. Due to Louise's inferiority complex in size to both her familiar and the annoying bully, she was enraged at the fact that her familiar seemingly decided to bury her head in Kirche's chest.

Kirche is Germanian, so normally she would simply taunt that pink-haired child, as she could not hurt her. Today, it seemed dangerous for the Germanian. But she couldn't just leave, that would make her lose face. Sadly, not leaving would probably mean the same fate as the wall.

"Heh…heh…heh…."

_Just as she calmed down, that girl just had to get mad again. I don't have the right to stop her. Or rather, I can't stop her. I understand her annoyance at this tanned girl's chest, but seriously. These situations, you can let go._

Louise was not as forgiving as her familiar. She held her wand tightly and chanted another random spell. This time, no one got hurt. Almost always with a staff in hand, a blue haired girl named Tabitha walked in and blocked the slightly weaker explosion with an ice spell.

"Ah, Tabitha, you were there."

Surprisingly, Kirche did not notice her friend standing by. Of course, Shiori was lost. It would have been wonderful if people would explain things to her, but everyone had already assumed that she was a commoner awed by magic.

Tabitha pointed at Shiori much to the other two's confusion. Louise had already given up doing anything. Kirche was smiling frivolously. Like just a few seconds ago, Shiori was still extremely confused. If she wasn't, she would possibly be admonishing them.

"…..Not from Halkeginia…"

That silent girl quietly said something that surprised everyone. Even though Louise's familiar was quite aware that she was from Sebustar, she had assumed that she was on one of those planets in her world.

"…Eh?"

"Stop it with the EHs!"

Obviously fed up, Louise exploded. Like before, Shiori shrank away. It's useless to describe the others as they were as usual.

As Kirche felt that the atmosphere was somewhat back to normal, she was definitely back to normal. That tanned red-head hugged the green-haired familiar from behind, pressing her chest on her back. As Kirche did, the former Takamnia's face turned red from embarrassment. That may have triggered something really bad.

Despite Louise's inability to do physical exercise and do magic, she did a high kick and sent her indoor shoe flying into her longtime rival and bully's face. Kirche let go of Shiori and smiled frivolously as she walked out of the room. The silent blue-haired girl followed Kirche out.

For a split second, the Germanian stuck her head in the room again, but quickly moved away as to not get hit by Louise's anger.

_Grr. That stupid Zerbst, does she think she can seduce my familiar like that. I'll kill her. Grr…. And also, that familiar needs to be disciplined. Who does she think she's talking to?_

Since it was obvious that all her questions would be disregarded, Shiori also tried to follow the two eccentric people out the door. But just as she tried to get out, she realized that the pink-haired girl was pointing her wand at her. With no other choice, she re-entered the room with an uneasy look on her face.

"Hey, familiar, you're just a commoner with some type of weird sword. Don't get too cocky, I am your master, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. You call me master." Louise was trying to keep her dignity after that strange everyday scene.

As a former Takahashi Minami, Shiori was not the type to be rude, but she wasn't just going to let some destructive student degrade her. It was hard to do anything though. All she could do currently is call the girl master.

_If I think of it as a nickname, I guess that could work. Like, Love-tan or NyanNyan even though they aren't as weird._

"Ok, but I'm not a commoner. I am Takahashi Minami the 5th, Arisawa Shiori."

Somehow, Shiori was still not aware of the fact that she was in a place where science was not a big thing and nobles all had magic. She did understand that being in AKB0048 wasn't a big deal here though. It's impossible for a Takamina to become a Kojiharu, so she's at least aware of some things.

"A commoner is a commoner, a noble is a noble. You don't have the right to talk back to a noble, especially one that is your master, familiar!"

There really are no nobles where AKB0048 is. There are big corporate company bosses and those high class people, but mostly they never were like this. Those people weren't rude to AKB0048, it's hard to explain their intentions fully. Something about the way 'master' was talking was extremely aggravating.

"Being a noble doesn't mean you are some kind of king. Show me that you're as great as you say."

Shiori simply asked for proof with no haughtiness or rude intentions. Only a cold look from her lemon colored eyes were there. The truth is what matters. Though it may have seemed cold for a Takamina, it is hard to tell how she would act towards nobles like the pink-haired girl. As the red-head and the blunette were not rude, but simply a bit strange, she thought that they were ok people.

The master, Louise, was a failure as a mage, so a failure as a noble. The only thing she was ever good at was the theory part. When it came to practical things, she always caused an explosion. Explosions are just stupid things caused by a 'Zero'. Even though she could just use those explosions to show her familiar who was boss, the pink-haired noble was in denial.

Unlike before when she was not thinking clearly, Louise was hesitating to create another explosion from her failures at magic. She lowered her wand that was pointed at her yellow-eyed familiar. To Shiori, that was a sign of defeat.

"Ok, as long as you understand Louise!"

Once she had disciplined her master, Shiori returned to her normal demeanor. In the end, she had decided that calling someone master was way too weird. Louise did not reprimand her anyways.

"…."

"Ah, by the way, could I have some actual clothes?"

It was as if she completely forgot about what had happened. Or possibly, she was just way too forgiving of people.

In response, Louise pointed towards a small closet. "Your clothes are in there, ribbon too. Hmph, thank me for having a maid wash them for you."

"Ah, thanks."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Takahashi Minami the 5th had the thought that this strange girl from this strange world is a tsun-dere.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting changed into the only clothes she had, Shiori exited her summoner's room to find out exactly where she was and why. That was a pretty bad idea. As the original Takahashi Minami was, Shiori did have quite a few failures.

That green-haired girl who was only 148.5cm was wandering around the building, lost. Since she basically woke up just half an hour ago after sleeping for a few days, she was somewhat tired and hungry. It wasn't showing, so it wasn't a big deal currently.

She found it quite degrading how those other students wearing the same uniform and mantle were looking at her. It isn't right to get in a fight because of things like that though. As Shiori walked along, she found herself lost in thought. She slightly bumped into a boy with curly blonde hair. That accident made the boy drop a vial that was in his pocket. Seeing as that she was at fault, Shiori picked up the vial and apologized to the boy.

"I'm sorry, this is your possession right?"

The familiar girl bowed her head slightly and apologized as she handed the vial to the boy. Unknown to her, that boy was Guiche de Gramont, a really horrible person that cheats on his girlfriends.

Holding a rose in his mouth, he looks at Shiori. Then he turns away and sarcastically hands back the vial. "Why, thank you, familiar. I see that the Zero summoned someone quite pretty and polite. As a gift to you two, I will present you this perfume."

Of course, Shiori was uncertain about how to react. Sadly, she had no choice but to accept the vial as a younger girl with a brown mantle walked over the boy. To Shiori, they were girlfriend and boyfriend, so she decided to not disturb them.

The Takahashi Minami the 5th walked away at her pace. Saying that, it doesn't mean that she was being like a certain original Kojima Haruna who was considered a "my pace" idol. As she walked, she tucked the vial away in the side pocket of the outfit.

* * *

Shiori somehow managed to make it out of the building after exploring most of the dorm area. In her mind was a mental map that completely allowed her to go to the places that she went to. It was like a RPG game. As she came out, she found a large courtyard. There were many strange animals. A dragon, a mole, a strange colored frog, and a salamander were just a few of the creatures that she saw.

Finding that the scene was extremely pleasant, she sat down near a large tree. It was very pleasant. If Shiori didn't sleep for such a long time, she would have taken a short nap here. Well, since she did, she stared at the clear blue sky that she hadn't seen on Akibastar for such a long time. At some point, tears started to glaze over her eyes.

_Even if I'm not around my juniors, I can't just break down and cry so easily._

Takamina stared into the sky for who knows how long until a small voice came and interrupted her train of thought.

"Um….Excuse me, but you are the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned right?"

That voice came from a teenage girl dressed in a plain maid uniform. Unlike the other people, she had dark hair like Japanese people. Her hair was cut short, but that was not exactly something big. Seeing that the girl did not have ill intentions, Shiori smiled and responded.

"Yeah, I think. "Miss Valliere" is referring to that pink haired girl that is, sadly for me, taller than me right?"

It was strange for a commoner to openly say bad things about nobles. It was especially strange to say that about the Vallieres, a very powerful family. Also this girl was a familiar to the said noble. So, in response to the green-haired familiar, the maid only nodded.

"Hmm, but I would be happy if you would call me….Shiori or Takamina."

"Ok, Miss Shiori. My name is Siesta."

"You can just call me Shiori. It's a bit awkward if you're too formal." She said while lightly laughing.

*growl~ Suddenly, the familiar girl's stomach made a noise. Shiori blushed as she heard herself growl and this time, it was Siesta's turn to laugh. She completely forgot about her sadness about Akibastar.

"So, I take that you're hungry."

"…./…" *growl~

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Thanks…."

Takamina embarrassingly accepted the maid's offer. Seeing as they were both somewhat friendly people, they got along somehow. Siesta lead the green-haired familiar to a place that she had yet to explore. There was a large door and as the maid opened it, a wave of heat and smell came out.

It was somewhat nostalgic, but also extremely big to Shiori. The scene of people cooking was like watching Papa Chef cook, but it was also a strange image. Back on Akibastar there really were no maids in the kitchen.

Well, that time went by like a flash. After she ate some, Takamina said goodbye to the staff and decided to go off to wander again. It was very high quality stuff, but the staff called it scraps leftover from lunch.

_Ah, nobles are really just like that. They get too many good things for doing nothing._

_That was actually better than Papa Chef's food. Well, there are more people here, so I can't compare,bBut those girl's work so hard to get treated not so nicely._

_Yeah, nobles here are probably more messed up than people like Chieri's dad._

That short pink girl was probably the perfect example of a stuck-up noble in Shiori's mind at the moment. But that though was quickly buried in the back of her mind as many other things came to mind.

* * *

After walking around the school for a while, the midget idol and familiar decided that the courtyard had the best feeling. It was tiring to go explore a strange place. Somehow, she felt that when the understudies were forced to do their training, they had also felt like this.

_It's been such a long time since I was an understudy._

Back then, life was quite tough. Life was fun though. Just being with the AKB members made a smile come to her face. The Kirara were strange, but the members somehow felt quite attached to them. They were precious pets and friends.

The color of that vial looked somewhat like some of the Kirara that were more of a purplish color. Shiori held it up to the sun and the color shined like a Kirara, but more gracefully. Looking at it, she chuckled lightly.

_Yuko would be mad if I were to get all emotional from something like Kirara._

It would not have actually been weird for Takamina to be emotional, but it was not as if Shiori was the original Takamina. The Yuko that had disappeared incorrectly due to the Center Nova reaction was not the original either.

* * *

At that moment, a blonde girl with strange curls was searching around for her boyfriend who seemed to have run off somewhere. That Guiche was this girl's boyfriend. Her name was Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency. This Montmorency was one of those that would often tease Louise about her magic, but of course there was no way Shiori would know.

Montmorency spotted the green-haired familiar girl and the purplish vial in the liquid. Instantly, she walked up to Shiori. The midget found the blonde girl intensely glaring at her the second she lifted her head.

"Gah!"

Shiori dropped the vial of perfume in surprise. Then, the blonde girl caught it while glaring.

"Ah, thanks for catching it."

In response to Shiori's gratitude Montmorency did nothing but glare. She sniffed the contents of the bottle and it seemed that she was enraged. Of course, Shiori had no idea why. It was because the blonde boy, Guiche had not explained anything.

"How dare a commoner, familiar summoned by that failure steal from me, Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency!"

"Hey! I didn't steal this, some blonde boy gave it to me!"

"How dare you, a stupid commoner lie and say that my Guiche would do such a thing!"

Due to the rudeness of the blonde girl, Montmerency, both sides were obviously enraged. As the nobles here had already gotten on this Takamina's nerves, she was close to exploding. Sadly, anger doesn't fuel Kirara.

"I'm not a stupid commoner! Just because you're a noble doesn't mean you can accuse people of doing things they didn't do!"

"What!? Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, I am!"

There was a look of confusion of Montmerency's face for a moment. Seeing as the green-haired familiar was still angry, she could not back down now. Since technically, a duel with a familiar was allowed, it was ok.

"Then, meet me in the Central Courtyard for a duel in an hour!"

"Of course!"

After challenging the girl whom she thought to be a commoner, Montmorency angrily walked towards the said place. Since there was a maid walking near her, Montmerency seeming pushed her aside in anger. Shiori glared at the blonde as she walked away, completely forgetting about the strange liquid.

Then, the maid ran up to Shiori as she had witnessed the scene. Siesta was extremely worried. It looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Takamina asked, completely unaware of what commoners felt about nobles and magic.

"Shiori, don't go and fight her. If you beg, you might get away without harm."

Of course, no one here had any idea of what being in AKB0048 meant. There was enough self-defense training to win against some skinny blonde girl is what Takamina thought. That was because she was unaware that the duel meant usage of magic.

"I won't let people openly act like they are some king without doing anything to prove it."

Thus, Shiori completely ignored the maid's advice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I forgot what the place was called so I called it the Central Court.


	4. Chapter 4

"Agh! Familiar! Why did you have to get into a fight with Montmerency?"

The sadly taller than Shiori, pink-haired "mage" was screaming her head off at her green-haired familiar. It was bad for a commoner to fight a noble. If anything happens, the master, Louise, will have to pay for it, sspecially in the case that her familiar loses. If Shiori wins, then there may also be trouble.

Not knowing why the girl was in distress, she casually, but somewhat coldly replied. "Rude people have to learn their lesson." Unknown to Shiori, the Aki-P or (Sensei-Sensei) of this world may have been thinking that she was starting to become somewhat like Sayaka.

"Gah! Just go apologize already, you're just a familiar!"

Sadly, the fact that no one was treating her normally or with respect was starting to get on her nerves. Unlike the original Takamina, this one had little experience being treated like this in Akibastar. Though there were a bunch of things that came flying towards and attacking her, it was somewhat obvious that it was supposed to happen.

"No way. Why don't you apologize, Louise?"

"…Guh…I'm your master, familiar!"

"Stop calling me familiar. I have a name and a title. Arisawa Shiori and Takahashi Minami the 5th."

"Now, if you would excuse me. It seems that this little blonde princess is ready for the fight already."

It's a wonder what many personalities there are hidden under their façade. This is the midget captain of 00 for you. Though usually, she would probably stop if Tsubasa-san really asked her to, this wasn't Akibastar or even related to AKB.

Knowing the destructive nature of the Zero, all the spectators stepped back as the green haired girl and the blonde water mage entered the ring. Since the nature of the master reflects on the familiar, they were obviously expecting something like an explosion or at least mass destruction. Thinking about it, it' amazing what a part of the student body thinks about the Zero, Louise.

"Hey, Montmerency, I haven't introduced myself yet. It's quite rude to fight without inquiring your opponents name right?"

Despite being even shorter than Louise, Shiori was quite intimidating. It was quite a lot for the blonde to process as she was expecting this commoner to come and beg for forgiveness. There was a silence.

Shiori smirked. Even though she wasn't actually the bad one here, she looked pretty evil now. Even the teacher on stand-by, Colbert-sensei, was quite intimidated. He was to contact the Headmaster should anything happen, so he was there to keep an eye on these kids.

"I am Arisawa Shiori, also known as Takahashi Minami the 5th. Now, shall we start this duel?"

"Hah. A commoner like you will be groveling on the floor, begging before you know it."

_I guess I was a bit rude, but you reap what you sow. People can't just say things for no reason._

But now that Shiori thought about it, she finally realized that there was a high possibility that she would lose. Just to check, she took out her mic-saber and pressed the button. Nothing came out this time.

Seeing as that Shiori had already started, Montmorency started her spell. It was too confusing for Shiori to translate, so she focused on thinking of what to do. Since understudies actually have to be trained in self-defense, currently all the green-haired midget could do was hand-to-hand combat. She didn't have the electric-zappy bow anyways.

It was during these times that height disadvantages are the worst. They are horrible. It was way too hard to get into a good position to disarm someone.

_Right now, I can only hope that something good will come._

**_In this vacuum_**

**_of a land completely changed_**

**_we lost our words_**

**_and stood still_**

**_What should we_**

**_start on first?_**

_Well, if I gave up that would be sad wouldn't it? I didn't become the 5__th__ general manager, Takamina for nothing. Basically, just follow your heart, the songs, and the feelings in the songs._

That isn't helping right now for Shiori. Even if she sings silently to herself, the mic-saber isn't going to react.

Montmerency has finished her spell. A large needle of ice has shown up in front of the blonde, facing the girl with lemon colored eyes. And without saying a word, it launched. Luckily, it had really bad aim.

_Isn't this like very dangerous…?_

_That stupid commoner, how dare she run around dodging my ice arrow….._

Many thoughts were racing through their minds, many stupid and obvious.

**_Searching for the light_**

**_in the midst of despair_**

_Nothing wrong with trying…..our foundation was probably that anyways…._

As Shiori made up her mind, the blonde mage once again chanted her spell. This time more needles appeared. The thought that this girl was obsessed with needles may have appeared in someone's mind at the moment, but not Shiori's.

It looked like the green-haired girl was going to lose. No matter what generation, Takahashi Minami doesn't just give up so easily though. It is true that in the past, the original did have to give up a few times, but she still got up again and again after numerous failures. That's why she was considered one of the most respectable and reliable people.

"Yosha!"

That probably wasn't a good battle cry for an idol, but at least this is cuter than some kind of animal's cry. As the needles launched, Shiori lunged. The needles of ice made numerous scratches on her skin, but it wasn't exactly going to leave any scars.

She ran the somewhat large gap without stopping at all.

Using the momentum from the lunge, she somehow managed to snap the wand in half with the microphone. Luckily, the wand was extremely easy to break with the amount of strength a typical successor member should have. Considering the fact that the mic-sabers would be used in battle, they were also very sturdy.

Sadly, even though the wand broke, there was still a spell that hadn't done its job yet. There was nothing to be proud of, but Montmerency still made it. After despair is light, after light is pain, that's the world after all.

*stab*

The last needle stabbed straight through Shiori's shoulder. The water mage had already lost, but she had her pride. Thus, in the case she lost, this would happen. Where an idiot like her got the idea, that is a question to ask later.

Even if a person from this world will drop dead because of a deep wound in the shoulder, they have no idea what DES was like. The stupid blonde had a stupid shocked look on her face. And her so called boyfriend, the blonde fop, ran away as he did not want to be attacked by the words of anger from his peers.

"Bleh~ a nagging hag like you won't ever get a good-boyfriend that doesn't CHEAT if you're going to be such an idiot."

"Wha-"

She lost. She lost even more than she needed to.

"Heh. You need to choose good people. You see, he already ran away. Now, Monmon, I think you should probably act more like a noble and treat others correctly."

*Thud*

* * *

A/N: Ah, sorry for messing around so much, when I wrote the stuff, it was at different times. I wrote random pieces at a time. I'm working on 3 other fanfic, so sorry for the slow updates. I suck at fight scenes, so I was worrying over if I should go for the overkill of mic-saber and song, but I can't do the song part. Most of the AKB songs are actually not solo, plus they never sang the [Jane Doe] thing in the anime, so I don't know if I should use it. Maybe later. Sorry AKB0048 fans, I might've added references that you don't know.

Kaze wa Fuiteru! That's where the lyric came from.

I don't own AKB or Zero no Tsukaima

That applies for the whole series, so don't expect me to waste space saying these things!


	5. Chapter 5

"Be gentler with me please!"

Despite being next to the green-haired midget girl, a certain maid that the girl had befriended was blushing like mad. For once, the noble Louise had decided to try to take care of her familiar. Since most of the wounds were light, the water mages didn't really bother to heal anything besides the shoulder that basically got impaled.

Since the pink haired girl, Louise, was not a water mage, she could only use the method of alcohol and cotton. It's hard to say whether or not Shiori was actually aware that Louise was useless at magic though. It was somewhat painful considering the fact that Louise wasn't being very careful. Due to the fact that the maid, Siesta, was blushing, Louise got even more agitated.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up. Shiori, it's your fault for getting into a fight."

Realizing that the stuck up noble decided to call her by her name, the midget starting smiling since it seemed that they were going to get along somehow. It was a huge step forward. Since she was stuck in this world, it was a good thing to try to make some friends and allies. It might seem a bit strange if the explanation was detailed though.

"Hee~"

"Hmph. There's going to be a familiar talent show soon. The princess is going to attend, so I'd be ashamed if you failed."

That comment surprised the midget. There was such thing as a princess and there was a talent show only a week or two after these people summoned their familiars. Louise noticed the look on the Takamina's face.

"It's to see how useful the familiar is in the future."

"That's really rude to the familiar and master. Even though I hate these relationships….."

She had an unhappy look on her face. The sentence ended up getting softer towards the end, so Louise didn't catch the last part, but the pinkette understood what the midget was saying. As a noble with lots of pride, but somewhat limited talent in practical arts, it was a bit harsh.

"….." It's not like she would ever admit her failure though.

"…Ouch!"

* * *

*knock knock*

"Enter please."

A perverted looking old man with white hair said to the knocks. He had a look on his face saying that he was seeing something good. Yes, he was. His familiar was currently spying up his secretary's skirt. She had quite a nice body in his standards.

Another man entered the room. This man was the teacher watching the fight between Montmorency and Shiori. His name was Jean Colbert, most students call him Colbert-sensei.

"Head Master Osmond, I have very important news!"

"Hmm… What is it? Is it the Valiere girl?"

"Yes, well actually more or less her familiar."

They had a silence for a moment. And then the Head Master jolted in pain. His mouse familiar was being squished by his secretary's hard shoes. This was revenge, a playful one.

Since familiars were very important and Osmond was still feeling the pain he quickly shooed out his mint-haired secretary whose name is Miss Longueville. Afraid that it might get stepped on again, the mouse scrambled away from sight, into a drawer somewhere.

"So continue please."

"Eh-Hem, well, you know that most familiar have a rune on their head."

"Yes."

"Usually, it's actually something related to the name of the summoner."

"Of course, besides the legendary familiars, that's the case always."

"Yes."

"Wait, do you mean?"

"No, actually, they are not the runes of the Mind of God."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"…..Something strange, I cannot read….."

He showed a picture of the runes to the Head Master.

**[高橋****]**

"How strange indeed."

"Now, I must excuse myself."

Colbert exited the room, leaving the old man in deep thought as he stared at the paper that the teacher had left on his desk. Unknown to either of them, a certain figure with tufts of mint-hair sticking out of her brown cloak was eavesdropping in on their conversation.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next part of the story doesn't go together with this part, so I have to write it into the next chapter. By the way, if your computer isn't showing the runes correctly, it's the Takahashi in Takahashi Minami. That's also some info for if you can't read it in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

*chirp chirp chirp*

"?"

I wake up surprised to hear the sound of birds. Somehow I was reminded of Kirara, but I didn't dream at all this night. This pink haired girl sleeping next to me has gotten nicer, so my wound is healing faster.

She's still fast asleep, but she told me to wake her up at a certain time. Well, actually it was a command, but I think she's learned some manners by now. Since it's my job I might as well do it though.

"Oi! Louise! Wake up already!"

I shake her body roughly making her wake up. At first, there was no response. Then I kicked her. Joke, I just tickled her until she woke up laughing and gasping for air.

"FAMILIAR!"

*Whack

"Shiori is my name."

"Grr…."

"Come on, Louise, you're going to be late for class."

I casually call for her to get ready. She can't go to class wearing her pink nightgown. From what I know, she's a bit unlucky, being a bit bad at practical things. I know how she feels. I was lucky though, becoming Takamina after all that practice. Back then, Mayu would cheer me on while saying somewhat cold things like I was another genre of entertainment, not idol material.

She's slowly getting up, not realizing that I actually woke her up early due to her habits of being slow. It looks as if she still wants someone to dress her even though I haven't actually done it a single time due to my attitude and injuries that keep on coming for no reason.

"Fuuuuuu~"

"Come on! Don't fall asleep now!"

"Zero! Shiori! Tabitha asked me to get you two!"

As I was trying to get Louise to stay awake, the voice of the 'Germanian' girl came through the door. The book girl seemed to want us. Since there was actually still time, I felt that there was no need to say no. She's really friendly after all. Kirche is her name, but it doesn't seem that fitting for a 'passionate flame' as she says it.

"Hrm?"

So, after a lot of trouble, I managed to drag Louise out of her room where the two girls were waiting. It's like the scenes where Yuki has to drag Mk3-chan out of her bedroom.

"Well, the thing is, even though none of the teachers have informed you yet, the princess will be attending."

"I'm aware." Louise is too blunt.

"Oh, that's good."

"…..Fouquet…."

"Who's that?"

The blue haired girl named a name I've not heard before. It seems like a big deal, but it's not something I would know.

"An earth mage, she's a thief as well. She used to be nobility, but seemingly was degraded to a commoner."

Everyone seems to know though. Louise is falling asleep again. Tabitha, despite her serious looks, did a silent tsukkomi by whacking the pink girl's head with her staff.

"Ow… Shiori, don't let Tabitha hit me!"

"Erm, sorry."

I just get the feeling that Tabitha is scarier than Louise when she's mad. Then again, that's just me, the idiot that causes trouble to people every single day.

"So, what's the big deal about her?"

"It seems that her aim is to get the Staff of Destruction, a relic located in this school."

Kirche has a dark look on her face as she explains in the simplest terms. I get the idea that people are treating me as a kid just because of my height. I'm probably just overthinking it.

"Sounds dangerous, but stupid at the same time. Why would anyone bother?"

Louise is in a bad mood. Her eyes look dark and tired. I'm so sorry.

The conversation continues and eventually leaves the heavy topic. It leads to something that the majority of the group is somewhat sensitive of and it turns into a childish game of tag. Seeing as that pink mage is usually a crabby girl, it's good to see her acting like her age should show.

* * *

Things come faster than expected sometimes. They come so soon, but we just aren't prepared. It turns out that due to the commotion that I caused, the students in her year don't have to go to class in the period before the talent show thing.

But to tell the truth, I don't know what to do. I'm an idol, but I never really got to perform Takahashi Minami's solo songs in [Jane Doe], so I don't have confidence in my ability to do so. Of course I didn't sing any of Ono Erena's songs or Mayuyu's songs before. No3b songs, we didn't really sing them. And either way, it's impossible without enough people. Ok, so maybe I could work it out, but I don't have confidence in that right now.

"And here is the performance of the familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

Unlike when the other familiars went onto stage, it was completely silent. Actually, there was actually the sound of gossiping and such, but that's how Louise gets treated. I can't really help people in this situation that well, but Louise is kind of bullied. Since she's a high class person that is somewhat righteous and she's not that good at magic, people use her as a stress reliever. It's not exactly that bad, but it's still really quite harsh.

I step onto the stage, my ponytail swings a bit to the side. Somehow, Siesta, the maid, managed to allow me to create a dark outfit for the song. From my pocket, I take out the mic-saber. In my heart, I silently thank Tsubasa-san for letting me add a solar power system and a background music disk into the small microphone.

Deep breath in and out, even if they hate me, I still have to try. If we didn't where would '00' be?

"Good Morning, or rather, Good Day to you, students at Tristain Academy of Magic, and of course the princess of this land. I will be performing the song, _Yaburete Hane_ [Broken Wings]."

Only a girl with short magenta colored hair wearing somewhat regal purple clothes was interested. All the other observers were bored and uninterested.

_"A train racing to somewhere  
Sounds its whistle  
I can hear it  
From this silent room…_

_What should I say to you?  
No matter which words I use, they won't reach you_

_So as not to touch your broken wings  
With both hands, I will hold you  
While softly kissing away  
The tears that spilled from your eyes  
I still love you_

_That we met each other  
Was our sin  
Was being fated to say goodbye  
Divine punishment?_

_How can I apologize to you?  
It's not that I was in love with someone_

_Your beautiful wings look as if they'll tear  
My apprehension grows  
I wish for you to stay the way you are  
So that your pure heart will never be tainted…  
I still love you_

_Open the door and slowly  
Fly away Ah_

_If I could heal your broken wings  
I might have kept you here like this  
I will gently set free the love  
That was locked up in the cage of my heart_

_So as not to touch your broken wings  
With both hands, I will hold you  
While softly kissing away  
The tears that spilled from your eyes  
I still love you"_

I finished singing and thought about what I just sang for a moment. It was about love. I probably should have chosen a different song since these people would be kind of disturbed by such a thing.

But to my surprise, most of the students were entranced. I'm not being narcissistic here; I'm just describing what I see. Even the girl with magenta hair, seemingly the princess, seems that way. Her eyes show a sorrow that I can't read into.

They start clapping. Due to their status, I think that they cannot go all out and cheer, but it's good enough this way.

I'm surprised at my performance, but it turned out that the music system didn't have any files to play, so I had to go without accompaniment. Sadly, I can't do a capella. Also, I get the idea that I would need better choreography that I can't do since I'm still the tiniest bit sore.

Kirche and Tabitha are standing backstage along with Louise. They already performed. With Tabitha's Sylphid flying and Kirche's Flame breathing some fire. Of course, technically Louise is my master, but I would like to say it as friends.

"….good job….." She quietly whispers with a red, blushed face.

I smile towards her. I get the idea that she wouldn't want to be embarrassed anymore around Tabitha and Kirche, whom I would label as friends as well.

After the show ended, I felt amazed at the arrangement of animals or familiars there are in this world. The only animals I've seen since joining '00' really were Kirara and that time I saw the Funghi when that shy girl Orine tried protecting them. I hope that those girls are ok. Now I feel a bit bad about leaving them there. The guilt's been gnawing at me since I came here.

*Kaboom

* * *

"Takai….. Taka…..tall? But that girl is not tall at all…"

* * *

A/N: This may be long, but it jumps around so much that I feel guilty not writing anything better. You know what comes next, people that know about ZnT! Of course, today, I got a surge of inspiration. Sonata, Kanata, Mayuyu are going to show up soon? Or will they? Who do you think that the Mind of God in this story will be? Not that weird woman in love with Joseph of course. I hope you enjoyed this moment. I needed a chapter to set everything up. And do you get the joke at the end? It only works really if you're Chinese or Japanese, or at least a wota/otaku.


	7. Chapter 7

*Kaboom*

Just a bit after everything seemingly ended one of the large towers started to crumble away into dust. On her blue dragon, the blue haired girl with glasses rode around the large golem that had destroyed the tower. On the golem was a strange cloaked woman that was holding some type of rectangular prism.

"Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt has gotten the Staff of Destruction! Protect the princess!"

Most of the nobles started to evacuate. They were cowards. In the eyes of the short green haired girl, this world was still leaving a bigger negative mark than positive. Louise quickly ran over, trying to analyze the situation. The tanned Germanian girl Kirche and the green haired girl Shiori quickly followed.

As the golem moved to exit, it for some reason started to move towards the area the pink haired tsundere was standing. Despite being a familiar, Shiori actually had no feeling to protect Louise. She just quickly moved and pressed the button on the mic-saber despite the unlikeliness of success because to her, Louise was already a comrade or friend, even though Louise didn't have the best personality.

The blade came out for a split second and barely saved Louise. But then it died out again, it seemed that even if they weren't where they were used to love, friendship, and music and whatever else was mixed in will persevere and serve to create the mic-saber.

The golem regenerated quickly and walked away into the woods, creating a huge mess and panic among the students. Of course, after things got a bit more organized, some people yelled out causing Shiori to get quite annoyed.

"How come all of you teachers and staff only protected the princess?"

Louise's eyes twitched in annoyance at the person that spoke out as they were trying to organize things.

"Yeah! She hasn't even done anything for this country, is one person more important than us?"

Another person spoke out. It was making Shiori a bit unhappy as well.

"Couldn't it be that Fouquet was just some kind of lie? Somethi-"

Louise and the princess, their relationship is not just a noble and a princess. They were friends. Though Louise was a bit shy and tsundere to admit some things, they were still friends. What kind of friend doesn't stand up for the other? Of course, Louise being that type of person would talk up.

"Shut up you idiots! The princess is not at fault here, I will take action personally and prove her innocence!"

The green haired familiar sighed, knowing that something like this was bound to happen, smiled. Giving a slight glare towards the people that were about to talk back, she stepped up after the pink-haired tsundere.

"Hey, isn't it normal, to try to help a friend?"

Seeing that those two stepped up, the red haired Germanian stepped up as well, with Tabitha following. The mint-haired secretary stepped up after the Head Master urged her to. He announced, "We will attempt to catch Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt if possible, but for now, please be dismissed."

When the students had all left, Osmond led the girls to his office. After sitting down in his seat, he cleared his throat. Takamina waited patiently as Tabitha was in deep thought. The other two had strange expressions on their face.

"My secretary, Miss Longueville will accompany you. It seemed that she has obtained some information on Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt when she was in town the other day."

* * *

A/N: AND then I cut it off, sorry, writers block! But I need to introduce some new characters or something... hasn't watched Z no T for such a long time... Well, there's going to be a new twist in this story! Can I skip some parts? No, author, don't be lazy!


	8. Chapter 8

The bumps and vibrations of the cart riding along the road disturb me. Even though I'm used to the turbulence and such of the Flying Get, I feel a bit weird here. That's one of the differences between 00's world and this one, transportation. Of course, it's only because of the culture and such. Everyone is still just like any human being out there, love, happiness, sadness and such are just common due to a few different reasons.

According to the information from the mint haired secretary that's sitting across from me, and Louise, that person riding the golem was recently seen around these woods. It's suspicious in a way, but then again, it might just be me. I look out the window and see Tabitha and Kirche riding on the blue dragon whose name was Sylphid.

Eventually, the cart came to a stop. The dirt road ended and there was a large space. On the space was a wooden cottage. It looked actually quite interesting. On the planet I come from, there really aren't such nice and simple houses. Louise and I got out of the cart after the secretary and Louise didn't seem to like the house.

"So, what should we do now? Should I go check inside?"

I asked the group immediately as Tabitha and Kirche came down.

The secretary, I guess I should refer to her as Miss Longueville, put her hand on my shoulder. I turned and titled my head in question. She answered with a smile and replied, "I heard that Fouquet only steals from nobles, so I don't think it'll be safe if you go. After all, you are related to Miss Valliere now. I'll go."

No one stopped her. I don't really know, so I let her go into the house. To tell the truth, I would've wanted to go and see what was inside. This is important though. Don't fail now! Even if the original was…I don't want to think of the possibilities. Yeah, I am Takamina the 5th, Arisawa Shiori!

Somehow, I wonder where all that energy I have goes. As we wait for Miss Longueville to come out, Kirche and Louise get bored. I see the similarity in them, but they just don't get along. After another wait, she still doesn't come back.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Miss Longueville!"

With an energetic smile, I go off into the small house. But I find that there's no one inside. A box was there though. I would be really sad if this was one of those Takafail moments that happen, so I look inside the box. I see something that resembles a Rocket Launcher, but I guess they would call this thing a staff in this magic based world right?

I congratulate myself for not failing miserably. Then the roof of the building gets ripped off. My face must seem pretty fail right now.

"Move!"

Kirche and Tabitha moved out of the way, but Louise didn't. She readied her wand and attempted to chant a spell as the golem that destroyed the roof was about to step on her.

I'm definitely going to regret this later on. Without much thought, I ran and grabbed Louise and jumped out of the way. A few strands of my hair was cut off. I'm glad it wasn't anything really bad like that incident where the original accidently burned her hair.

"You're an idiot." I flick Louise's forehead. Did you really think I would slap a girl?

She starts crying anyways. "But, I don't want to be useless…" You know, that's kind of insulting to me and you.

The box, it has something that can take that golem down. I just have to take a few risks now. Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha are friends now. Even if they don't see me as that, well, I'm still going to do my best. Thinking about it, in a way this is the same as protecting the members on stage and one of those undercover missions mashed together.

I run to the house and grab the launcher. After a few seconds of set-up, which seemed like hours, I got into a position to launch. In which world is there a person that can launch this thing while casually standing around?

Surprisingly, the golem didn't react to me at all when I was running to the house. I felt like Fouquet was watching me, but she didn't do anything. Could it be that she thinks the midget can't do anything? No, this is just making myself depressed.

"Ok… Aim, Fire."

No matter how different this is from the pods and the currently useless mic-saber, I won't miss such a big target.

The sound of the missile like object hitting the golem is clear in my ears. Actually, it didn't feel all that nice. The golem started crumbling down, but Fouquet just got more dirt and earth to fix the hole.

At first, I didn't realize, but all three of the mage's were doing magic. Most of it hit the golem, but the impact threw Fouquet off. I guess people in this world are more resistant than where I come from. Fouquet didn't seem to have broken any bones.

Standing around will be a bad idea. I tackle her to the ground and pin her there. Just in case, I throw Tabitha the wand. Somehow, I feel safer giving it to the blue-haired book girl, not to be rude to the other two.

For some reason, I thought I saw a blue and red blur somewhere in the forest. Not really paying attention, I took off Fouquet's hood. It was that secretary, I guess I'll just stick with calling her Fouquet then.

A small rocket comes flying right past me into a tree. The tree explodes. Right there were those two girls that I knew quite well. I never would have expected these two to be here though.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Sorry for the slow update, please remind me sometimes if I forget.

* * *

"MK3-chan….and Kanata!? What are you two doing here?"

I have look of shock on my face as I look at the twintail cyborg idol and the red-haired girl who aspired to succeed Takahashi Minami. Just one question was running through my mind, 'Why are these two here?'

Fouquet frowns. I don't get it. Louise and Kirche are giving an obviously confused at the situation. Like expected, Tabitha kept cool and just stared at the scene. Mk3-chan is giving the same reaction as Tabitha, but I remind myself, blue hair has nothing to do with that. Kanata is really shocked or rather I can't really describe her reaction.

"Takamina-san!?/Takamina." The two responded at the same time.

"What are you doing here? And what's going on here anyways? Matilda-san is being restricted by a chibi."

Harsh words from the cyborg idol. I don't know who Matilda-san is supposed to be though. Despite the fact that it's a bit depressing, the shortest here is obviously me, so I'm the chibi. That means that Fouquet is Matilda? She has so many names, first being the secretary to the thief to the person that is called Matilda by Mayuyu.

I look down at Fouquet and then at the two.

"…I don't know what happened, but she stole this thing from the school that my new friends go to…"

I point to the rocket launcher that I had discarded. Quite literally, Mk3-chan is a cyborg idol, so she probably knows what exactly it is. Louise blushes bright red seeing as that I'm referring to her as a friend. Kirche is giving a smile and Tabitha just looks my way.

"…Takamina-san… Even if Matilda-san is a thief please let her go!"

Kanata begs me. What else can I do if my junior asks me?

"…Takamidget… Matilda-san… You know… Once you shoot that thing once, it's useless…"

Mk3-chan points that out while cruelly calling me a midget. I won't deny that.

"…Mayu… Kanata… You don't really need to help a person like me… I guess I was bound to get caught anyways…"

"…You helped us, so I want to help you as well… Takamina-san, please!"

Her amber eyes are so determined. In the first place, Fouquet wasn't the one who framed the princess, so I would let her go. Sadly, I don't really know about how the mages would act. It makes me worry about how they would take it.

Kirche steps up and pats me on the head. Hey, wait… Are you making fun of my height too? Well, I guess the original had this type of problem too; there were more members after all back in the original group.

"…I think that as long as Fouquet, erm, Matilda apologizes for what she did, it's fine. After all, since she knows how to use magic, she's most likely a fallen noble and might have a reason behind all that. Is that fine, Louise?" I don't know, maybe she'll start by calling Louise as Louise instead of Zero.

"…" Louise is silent for a bit. This pink haired tsundere must really care about the princess after all.

"…I find it fine… Is that good?" She's still slightly pouting, that makes me smile.

* * *

Takamina-san, I thought she died. Something that resembled the Center Nova phenomenon happened right at that moment that she got hit with a large barrage of bullets. This seems like a dream, but it probably isn't.

After that happened, I sulked for a long time. Seeing how I was, Tsubasa-san showed me that cave in which the Kirara showed the change of successions. Takamina-san was still Takahashi Minami, this made me glad. She was still alive.

DES was attacking extremely frequently, nearly taking down many of the members. Luckily, no one died due to a new bullet proof material that we were using.

I was knocked out cold during one of guerilla lives and the next thing I knew, Mk3-chan and I were in a strange place that we didn't understand. Matilda-san who was around the area found us and helped us, of course we didn't know how to survive here after all.

Everyone has their own problems. I definitely know that Matilda-san wasn't stealing for an evil reason though.

* * *

Everyone besides Tabitha and KIrche were cramped into the cart. Like before, the Germanian and the quiet girl were riding on Sylphid.

Louise, Shiori, and Fouquet were sitting on one side and the others were on the other side. The atmosphere in the cart was almost unbearable. Once in a while, Shiori would peek at Kanata when she thought Kanata wasn't looking. Kanata would do such things as well, making Mk3 Mayuyu mentally facepalm.

As the pink haired mage didn't understand the situation, she wasn't actually all that happy. Plus, it made her unhappy at the fact that the somewhat rebellious familiar was being so awkward at the moment. Fouquet, well she wasn't really doing much.

* * *

As Matilda-san apologizes to the school for stealing, Kanata and I proceed to talk to Takamina.

"…Bakamina…So what happened?"

Kanata looks at me weirdly as I'm calling the senpai that she adored an idiot. Takamina just sheepishly looks away.

"...Erm, you guys see this thing on my forehead?"

Our midget points to her forehead and we look. There's [Takahashi] in kanji inscribed there. Normally, I would laugh, but it seems that this world has a magic phenomenon, so it might be something weird. I nod.

"…Well, when I woke, I was somehow involved in this magic ritual and it turns out that I'm some kind of familiar and these are the runes that bound me…"

"Ok…So what about Matilda-san's case?"

Currently the [Takahashi] doesn't seem like a big deal. Kanata is intently listening. Later, I think they should have some alone time to talk to each other.

"…Well, she attacked this school to get that one-use rocket launcher thing…"

I nod and look at a tower that looks like it definitely got attack by something. Some places do look like a mess, but it seems like that they already started repairs.

"…And then some guy decided to blame it on the princess… So Louise, um, the pink haired girl ended up saying that she would catch the thief… I just ended up going along…"

That's really like her, trying to help a friend, even if it's someone she met not so long ago.

"…Okay, I get the gist of it…"

"…" Kanata is silent, but I get the idea that she wants to say something.

"…I guess I'll leave you two for a bit…"

* * *

MK3-chan leaves the two of us to talk. Truthfully, I don't know how to say anything. What can I do?

Kanata looks down at the floor, not looking at me. She's definitely trying to avoid my gaze, but it's awkward after all, to talk.

"…Takamina-san…"

"…?"

"I really missed you!" Tears overflow.

I hug her and give a slight smile. "…Great to see you again, Kanata…"

* * *

"…Oshiri…"

The tanned girl with red hair has a very big chest. I poke her butt while crouching down. Habits from the original Watanabe Mayu are there, my robotic side knows some things about the original and I'm naturally kind of like this.

"...Oh…Shiori's friend? What's your name?"

I don't get a shocked response. She's pretty cool-headed. I give my idol smile and introduce myself in a considerably more normal way than a catchphrase.

"…Watanabe Mayu, MK3… You can call me Mk3, Mayu, or Mayuyu."

Shiori, that's Takamina's name before succession. I guess she's letting them call her by that name. Either way, she's still the same person. Takamina will always be that caring midget girl.

"I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, call me Kirche."

"…Hrm… Nice to meet you it seems…"

The blue haired girl with a dragon walks over. A red salamander follows her. I'm pretty sure that her so called familiar thing is that blue dragon though.

Kirche grabs the girl and introduces her. "This is my friend Tabitha." The salamander as well. "And this guy is Flame."

Giving another smile, "Pleased to make your acquaintance…"


End file.
